


离经叛道

by JoanneTST



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanneTST/pseuds/JoanneTST
Summary: 现背pwp（但还是有点plot的压力过大的夫胜宽和耐心陪伴的崔瀚率，独属于他们的Hurt & Comfort预警：角色中途有轻微的自毁倾向，故事纯属虚构，请勿上升真人或团体“夫胜宽爱很多人，但他唯独忘记爱自己。”
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Kudos: 6





	离经叛道

做演艺圈这行的，很难没有心理问题。

至于卖身缺德公司还要励志做偶像中最强综艺咖的，不可能没有心理问题。

因此，夫胜宽认为完全是命运要他生病。

说生病可能有点过于夸张。生理方面，在他的严格自我管理下，除开刚动过手术的脚踝，他几乎称得上全团十三个人中最健康的人。心理方面，他也算活泼积极向上：有综艺机会他就会去争取，有团员需要关心他就会奉献时间，有粉丝抛梗他就会体贴应对。连在演唱会中只共演一首歌的小孩倾倒于他的温暖。那么完美的夫胜宽，自然不会生病。

更正，在外那么完美的夫胜宽，自然不会生病；但是内心深处，没人比他自己更清楚那些强烈的自我怀疑。他好像终日都带着面具：所有人眼中最听话懂事乖巧善良的甜心夫胜宽全是伪装，而真正的夫胜宽不值一提，不配得到那些赞扬和喜爱。

这么想的日子久了，他的心也逐渐变成漆黑的空洞，呼呼透着萧条的风。

不是没想过自救的方法，可对于向来循规蹈矩的人，自毁的念头反而更能让人上瘾。谁不爱看烈火摧毁讨厌的东西呢？虽然他讨厌的是他自己，但都是一样的。

既然提到火，那自然要提到他的烟。没有比烟草更坏的东西了。人们珍惜的健康，偶像在意的形象，主唱珍惜的嗓子，全部都能被吸烟这一件事毁掉。也没有比烟草更好的东西了。比起会让造型师姐姐操心的伤口，会给化妆师姐姐头疼的纹身，还有会叫经纪人哥哥操心的滥交，吸烟只是对于他自己的精准打击。只要他藏得够好，没人会受到影响——那么会看眼色的夫胜宽，怎么舍得让这把火烧到别人呢？

可惜，命运在这时又想救他——夫胜宽实在不爱吸烟。明明他买的已经是最温和不过的薄荷爆珠，那股浑浊气体带着尼古丁还是叫他呛得难受。不过，他的确喜欢燃烧的感觉，所以他习惯在空闲时间独自躲起来，点起一支烟只为看它烧完。他还是会在最后咬碎薄荷珠的，合上牙齿时清脆的爆裂声，总算能给他些许活着的感觉。

这本是他自我放纵的仪式。也许事情会逐渐变好，或者逐渐变得更糟，但这些都只该属于夫胜宽一人。直到崔瀚率那天在楼梯间里撞见他咬破爆珠。

狭小的空间里满是焦油的独特气味，夫胜宽感受着喉咙里的丝丝凉意，决定燃起第二把火。

很多人都以为崔瀚率会是主动的那方。对此，夫胜宽只想翻个白眼，告诉他们崔瀚率是主动，但他大多数时候都想不清自己究竟要主动地做什么。还好，崔瀚率有夫胜宽引领他。

没有比夫胜宽和崔瀚率更亲的一对人。他们是从小一起长大的同年亲故，相伴在著名偶像团队里打拼多年。纵然出厂设置的性格不尽相同，时光却大方给予了他们那么多的磨合机会。夫胜宽爱崔瀚率，但和爱别人不同，夫胜宽对崔瀚率的爱带着嫉妒。

嫉妒什么呢？嫉妒比起他远在济州岛的妈妈，崔瀚率的家就在弘大；嫉妒他的节目台本里要记的字永远又多又密，崔瀚率却只需要“随意发挥”；嫉妒他付出那么多努力才能得到的喜爱，崔瀚率靠做他自己就唾手可得。明明是生日差不到两月的同龄人，为什么区别会那么大？可最让他难过的是，他有多嫉妒崔瀚率，他就有多喜欢崔瀚率。那是种绝望般的喜欢，因为他知道自己不足以与对方相配。

是，夫胜宽不愿那把离经叛道的火烧到别人，不过崔韩率显然不是别人——他甚至是他痛苦的来源之一。于是，将几乎要烧到手指的烟头摁灭于台阶后，夫胜宽非常淡然地问面前的人要不要和他上床。

崔瀚率的惊讶表情像日本新干线般准时到达。夫胜宽有点想笑，还差点习惯性地摸摸对方的头——以崔瀚率抱怨过像哄小孩的方式。但他没有，因为他现在正在邀请崔瀚率参与夫胜宽的毁灭。他刚熄灭真实的火焰，却即将点起抽象的欲望火苗，好让他一点点烧成灰烬——没有人爱的，随空气飘散也只会造成污染而不是诗意画面的灰烬。

等他仰面倒在自己床上的时候，夫胜宽没有费劲去够抽屉里的安全套。他不太记得自己是怎么说服的崔瀚率，多半也不是说服，而是直接用嘴和胯部。在崔瀚率用西方那套反复确认他是不是认真或清醒的时候，夫胜宽用东亚那套直接踮起脚吻住他，还无师自通地用舌头撬开对方的唇。他回忆着欧美电影里男女主角相遇即要做爱的样子，将下身使劲往崔瀚率身上贴。嘴里的薄荷味越来越淡，但另一方腿间的热源却越来越硬，像把直直顶着他的枪。

至于为什么不去够安全套，那自然是因为夫胜宽心软。他接受过有关性的教育不算多，但足够让他知道同性间承受的那方会痛，而他永远不会舍得让崔瀚率难受。夫胜宽愿意为很多人牺牲，特别且尤其是为崔瀚率。那个时候的他还不知道这算爱的一种形式，只觉得即将到来的痛苦是他自毁路上另一种能让心灵平静的方式。

哦，至于为什么不让崔瀚率用他备着的安全套。那自然是因为尺寸不同，虽然承认这点纳难免会伤到夫胜宽的自尊心。

他能感受到崔瀚率非常用心地在做前戏，肯定又是西方那套。夫胜宽真的很想告诉他，比起这些，他更想要疼痛，想要鲜血，想要一些能证明他活着却不会让别人担心的伤口——什么样的伤口都比不上他心里的那个空洞。

可崔瀚率像能读懂他的心思一样，侧躺在他身边不断吻他，左手反复梳理着他的头发，右手依旧是用手指缓慢地替他扩张。带着微酸的眼角，夫胜宽就这样沉溺在那份温柔里，随对方在自己体内的按压小声喘着气。先前不断灼伤他的火势渐渐变小了。

又或者，崔瀚率从来都没有读心的能力。“在想什么？”他问，亲吻继续细碎地落在夫胜宽的下颌和脖颈。

“想你，”夫胜宽忍住流泪的冲动，“能不能、能不能进来？”话说出口，他才意识到自己已经很久没有得到过索求的东西了。很多小心翼翼的试探和没有尽头的看眼色，最后换来的都是一句“胜宽会理解的吧”。夫胜宽愿意为很多人牺牲，但这不代表他喜欢牺牲。

无法避免地，他觉得这次索求也会像之前无数次那样让他失望。崔瀚率有太多拒绝的理由：他觉得没有套不合适，或是他觉得夫胜宽还没准备好。对方是可以非常正经地拒绝的，而夫胜宽不过又一次没得到他想要的东西——他早该习惯的。

空虚突然被身体后方的胀痛感填满，两具身体毫无阻隔相贴的感觉让夫胜宽低吟出声。伏在他上方的崔瀚率也满足地喟叹，随即将撑在两旁的双臂收紧，搂着夫胜宽的背部将他整个人抱起。

调整姿势后，坐在对方大腿上的夫胜宽开始厌恶重力，因为那让他体内的崔瀚率更深不少。他是有些难受的，但他知道自己没有受伤，也相信崔瀚率不会让他受伤。也许受伤不是一件好事，夫胜宽卡顿许久的大脑终于重新开始运转，也许他不需要用受伤来证明自己活着。

崔瀚率依旧是吻他，从额头到鼻梁，从脸颊到下巴，最后再珍重地停留在他的嘴唇，用舌头把最后那点薄荷爆珠的味道慢慢舔走。

夫胜宽又想哭了，但他只是吸吸鼻子，装作很凶地问不说话的人：“为什么不动？”

“再等你适应一会儿。”崔瀚率说，手轻轻按压着他脊柱的凹陷处，从头到尾都是安慰的意思。

我不需要任何的安慰，夫胜宽那点固执劲又冒上来。明明跨坐于崔瀚率身侧的大腿根还发着抖，他却强行让大脑下令，使它们在短暂使劲向上支撑后又放松，他的身体也随之上下起伏了一次。除开腿部的酸软，夫胜宽只感受到痛，几乎让他冒冷汗的痛，本该证明他活着的痛。

闭眼深呼吸间，他隐约感觉到额头传来的暖意。从练习生时期起，崔瀚率的体温就比他的高些。他们认识了那么久，久到夫胜宽足够靠这一点触觉，就推断出他们正额头相抵。他缓缓睁开眼，果不其然看到崔瀚率那张近得过分的脸，那张不管看多久，都能让夫胜宽得到安慰并重新微笑起来的脸。

“网上说，第一次最好要从背后进入，这样承受的那方会不那么难受。”依旧抵着他额头的崔瀚率说。夫胜宽想问他为什么在床上思维都那么四次元，却被对方带着薄荷味的吐气打乱了呼吸。等他回归神来，崔瀚率已经缓缓向上托起他的臀部——崔瀚率本人承认最喜欢夫胜宽的部分。为保持额头的接触，崔瀚率便跟着抬头，眼神纯净得像告解的信徒：“你觉得我为什么没有那么做？”

谁知道呢，夫胜宽想。也许是因为你刚才忘了，也许是因为你根本就恨我。后者可能性更大些，毕竟崔瀚率不是外界眼里那样粗心的类型，更何况作为和平主义者的他不会无来由地让任何人难受。既然法律没有规定做爱必须带着爱，那他就不该期待崔瀚率爱他，毕竟连夫胜宽都不爱他自己。

“因为，”崔瀚率又缓缓将他放下来，适应后的摩擦终于没再让夫胜宽皱眉，“我想看着你，胜宽，只想看着你。”说罢，混血男孩又开始吻他，抵着他的胯部也开始缓慢顶动，唇舌将夫胜宽难耐的呻吟全部吞进嘴里。

紧密结合的快感下，夫胜宽几乎被汹涌的欲望淹没。在放任自己沉浸其中前，夫胜宽忍不住问：“为什么呢？为什么？”他不知道自己到底该问什么，却一个劲地想知道答案，话语中甚至因为急切带上些哭腔。

即使刘海正凌乱地搭在他透着汗珠的额角，崔瀚率依旧不忘回答他经历了太多的同龄队友，眼神是十足的认真：“因为我爱你，胜宽。因为你值得被爱。”

那一刻，他们想必是达成了许多无言的谅解：有他们二人之间的，也有夫胜宽与他自己的。

不久后，他们双双在沉默中抵达高潮。当崔瀚率充满关心地望进他失神的双眼，夫胜宽终于流下眼泪——这是他这段时间第一次哭出来。

良久的拥抱中，夫胜宽贴着崔瀚率的耳朵，重新燃起表达爱意的勇气：“我也爱你，瀚率，一直都爱。”

故事的最后，火焰没有将他烧成灰烬，反而重新熔合起那颗破碎的心。

在崔瀚率无条件的爱下，夫胜宽终于学会爱自己。


End file.
